Vikingos y Dragones
by gubabesten
Summary: La historia que todos conocemos, combinando las películas y las series de televisión. Reescrita con un tono más adulto y gris, pero con los personajes que todos queremos. El muchacho marginado, que cree que su mera existencia es inútil, aprende a hacerle frente a la vida de la mano de la criatura más temida por el pueblo vikingo.


**Este fic es escrito únicamente por hobby y sin ningún animo de lucro. Los personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks**

 **Vikingos y Dragones**

 **Capítulo 1 – Esto, es Isla Mema**

Se dice que la lucha entre dragones y vikingos se remonta a más de 300 años, desde que los primeros vikingos llegaron aquí, a Isla Mema. Generación tras generación, nuestro pueblo se ha enfrentado a esas odiosas criaturas. Bestias aladas y escupefuego que nos asedian casi a diario, normalmente por las noches. Se llevan yaks, ovejas, pescado, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Pero somos vikingos, destructores de montañas, domadores de océanos, ¿creéis que eso basta para echarnos de aquí? Claro que no. Es más, nos enorgullecemos de hacerles frente, y aquellos que mejor les combaten y mas cabezas ensartan, son alabados como héroes.

Aunque lo único que yo veo….es muerte. ¿Se puede ver otra cosa, cuando hay sangre de por medio?¿Sea de hombre, mujer, o dragón?. Yo no elegí esto. Yo no elegí nacer aquí, no elegí ser hijo de un Jarl. No elegí ser candidato a heredar el trono de mi padre algún día, cuando sé que no tengo ni la madera ni porte para sentarme en el. Porque yo no caigo bien a nadie, nadie me respeta. Muchos desearían incluso que un escuincle como yo no formara parte de ellos. Los hay que dicen que atraigo la desgracia, que mas que ayudar solo empeoro las cosas. Llevo diecisiete años oyendo la misma cantaleta.

Pero últimamente la cosa ha ido a peor. A los diecisiete es cuando los candidatos inician su formación y adiestramiento para convertirse en el próximo o próxima Gran Jarl de Isla Mema. Desde que nace, cada niña y niño es examinado, estudiado y vigilado durante su crecimiento para ver si puede convertirse el en líder que el pueblo necesita. De ser así se convierte en candidato al trono. Solo hay una excepción, como seguro adivinareis, el hijo o hija del gobernante actual. Eso ya te convierte en candidato automáticamente, porque….¿Quien mejor que un Jarl, para criar y enseñar al próximo Jarl, no? No, creedme que no.

Mañana se conocerán a los otros candidatos, aunque yo sé de sobra quienes serán. Un imbécil arrogante, con más peso en los brazos que en la cabeza, y una hermosa valquiria, por la cual suspiro desde hace años, pero que sé que jamás se percatará de mi existencia, y aunque se que no tengo esperanzas, me conformo con verla de lejos y…

-¡DRAGOOONEEES!

De un salto me levanto de mi cama y corro hacia el balcón. Llamas y gritos de guerra rebosan en el frío clima de la noche. Es otro ataque…..de dragones. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para salir y dirigirme a la forja, donde llevo siendo aprendiz del viejo Bocón por casi diez años. Era el momento que había estado esperando, por fin

\- Hipo – Me detengo en seco al oír la voz de mi padre – Ve con cuidado, no intentes nada, directo a la forja, ¿entendido?

\- Si papá – Y con una mirada seria y sin decir nada más ambos salimos de casa. El a dirigir a los guerreros y a cargarse unos cuantos dragones y yo…..yo muy lejos, porque si, aparte de inútil también soy un cobarde, esos monstruos me dan pavor. Estoy harto de esa idea de matar o morir, harto de tener miedo, de sufrir humillaciones. Mientras corro por las calles del pueblo nadie se fija en mi, todos están atareados protegiendo el ganado y cargando las catapultas, por eso este es el mejor momento para irme. Absorto en mis pensamientos llego al puerto, donde en uno de los barcos, dejé unas bolsas con algo de comida y demás provisiones. Intento subir pero…..las piernas me tiemblan ylas lágrimas empiezan a salirme de los ojos.

\- De que sirve esto – digo – Que importa a donde valla, si no tengo sitio en ninguna parte….. - Me odio a mi mismo, ni siquiera tengo lo que hay que tener para huir. Me dejo caer de rodillas. Maldita sea, no sirvo para nada, para nada….todos tienen razón, soy una desgracia, un inútil, un escuincle inservible. Solo puedo llorar más y arroparme con mis propios brazos ante el frio de la noche. Pero de repente siento un escalofrío, que me invade por completo al escuchar el sonido más aterrador que un vikingo puede oir. Un atronador sonido agudo que hace que todos miren al cielo…

\- ¡FUUURIA NOCTURNAAAA!

Lo único que se ven luego son relámpagos cayendo del cielo, calcinando todo allí donde impactan. Un dragón capaz de controlar tormentas, de lazar rayos. Eso más que un dragón debía ser un monstruo, no hay otra palabra. Muchos guerreros han luchado y salido victoriosos contra distintos dragones, pero nadie ha visto nunca a ese diablo, lo único que se ve es la destrucción que deja a su paso. Me quedo paralizado mirando al cielo, intentando verlo, pero es imposible distinguirlo en la oscuridad de la noche. De repente, otra vez ese sonido, varios rayos se juntan en el cielo, para luego ser lanzados contra el suelo en forma de un gigantesco trueno. Las explosiones y los gritos no se hacen esperar. A pesar de fardar de valientes, nadie puede evitar sentir miedo al sentir la presencia de un furia nocturna.

Lo único que yo hago es subir al barco para esconderme en una de las bodegas. Estoy temblando, tanto de frío como de miedo. Bajo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo para acabar tropezando con uno de mis inventos, una catapulta desplegable. La había guardado por si la necesitaba en mi viaje de huida. Entonces una idea absurda pasó por mi mente. Y si intentaba…..NO, es absurdo. Pero y si, solo y si. Total, estoy en un barco en el puerto, relativamente alejado del ajetreo. No hay ni antorchas que revelen mi posición, nadie me ve. Dispararé, seguramente falle, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Como puedo, despliego la catapulta y la cargo, abro la tapa de la bodega para poder ver el cielo y me dispongo a disparar. Se que no puedo verte, nadie puede, pero pensándolo fríamente, si hay una manera. La luz que provocan tus rayos dejan ver tu oscuridad. Solo tengo de esperar a que ataques…..vamos, vamos vamos vamoooos. Y ocurrió, ese chirrido infernal volvió a escucharse, y cuando los rayos se juntaron en un punto, lo ví, a duras penas, pero pude distinguir una sombra en medio de la luz. Y como simple auto reflejo, disparé.

Creí haber fallado, pero entonces un rugido desgarrador se oyó, abrí los ojos y vi como la sombra caía del cielo, estrellándose en el bosque lejos de la aldea. No podía creerlo, imposible.

\- Le..le..he dado…..SIIIIIIIIIII, LE HE DAAADO – Esto lo cambiaba todo. Aún no me lo creía. Acaba de derribar a un Furia Nocturna. Sali del barco a toda prisa y emprendí el camino a la aldea. Tenía que contarselo a mi padre, a todos. Pero en medio del camino, un pesadilla monstruosa se cruzó en mi camino…..Maldita sea. Pero justo en ese momento llegó mi padre, y de unos martillazos hizo que el dragón saliera despavorido.

\- Gra gracias….papá – Dije a duras penas. Pero no recibí respuesta, solo una mirada más fría que la nieve de la cima de una montaña. Me agarró por el brazo y me sacó de allí.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la aldea, los dragones se retiraban. Habían encontrado al ganado, así que cogieron cuanto pudieron y se fueron. La imagen del pueblo era desoladora. Edificios calcinados y gente herida. Que asco daba este lugar, que asco es la vida aquí, la odio. Pero había algo bueno, algo que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre.

\- Papá el..el furia nocturna, lo.. lo he

\- CÁLLATE – Me gritó, como si fuera de todo, menos su hijo – TE DIJE QUE FUERAS DIRECTO A LA FORJA, QUE NO HICIERAS DE LAS TUYAS, PERO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO ¿VERDAD?

\- Papá escucha, el..el furia nocturna, hay...hay que mandar a alguién, rápido, cayó justo detrás de la Punta del Cuervo…

\- Vete a casa – Me dijo, fríamente. Dejó de mirarme y se fue a ayudar a los demás. Yo no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera derribando un furia nocturna había logrado que la gente me escuchara. Pero supongo que no puedo culparlo. Toda mi vida había sido un desastre, ¿porqué ahora iba a ser diferente?. Sin decir nada más me dispuse a irme, pero no a la casa. Sino a la Punta del Cuervo.

Después de un buen rato caminando, llegué al lugar. Pero no había ni rastro del dragón. ¿Como demonios puedo perder algo del tamaño de un dragón? Esto solo puede pasarme a mi. Pero de repente escuché un ruido. Un quejido, de algo moribundo. Subí a una colina y allí estaba. Las luces del amanecer, mostraron al dragón tumbado, atrapado entre las sogas, y medio muerto. No se de donde saqué el valor, pero poco a poco me fui acercado a aquella criatura. Vi que estaba herido que tenía varios arañazos, seguramente de las ramas de los arboles al estrellarse. Pero luego me fije que tenía una herida mucho más grave en la cola, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Tenía el corazón muy agitado, estaba nervioso. Tenía un miedo horrible. Había derribado a un dragón, eso debía suponer un cambio en mi vida, arreglar todos mis problemas…me puse a mirar en todas las direcciones y cuando me di cuenta, estaba mirando al dragón a los ojos, y el a mi. No se movía, ni yo tampoco. No podía dejar de mirarlo, no era la mirada de un asesino, si de alguien pidiendo ayuda, de alguien que estaba igual, o incluso más aterrado que yo. Me di de cuenta, la muerte, eso que odiaba de este lugar, yo lo estaba haciendo. Estaba quitando una vida, ¿Que puede haber peor que eso?

Entonces me di cuenta que el dragón había cerrado los ojos, parece que había perdido el conocimiento. La herida de su cola lo estaba desangrando.

\- Pero que he hecho…. - No lo pensé más. Corté las sogas, y me dispuse a detener la hemorragia – Tranquilo, no dejaré que mueras. He sido un cobarde toda mi vida, no tengo lugar en el mundo, pero no dejaré que tu pagues por eso. No es justo.

Las sogas habían desgarrado de cuajo casi toda la aleta izquierda que este dragón tenía en la cola. Tenía que cerrar la herida de alguna manera y con los huesos al aire, no habría manera. Asi que con la daga que llevaba encina, corté lo mejor que pude los restos de la aleta, para dejar la herida lo más homogénea posible. Mientras lo hacía, enrollé mi chaleco de piel en la cola a modo de torniquete para que dejara de perder sangre. Con unas hiervas medicinales que tuve la suerte de encontrar cerca, hice una pasta aplastándolas con una roca, y la unté por la herida a modo de ungüento. Desgajé una de las mangas de mi camisa y con la daga y el hilo, cosí la herida lo mejor que pude. Intentando que quedara lo más uniforme posible. Desenrollé el chaleco y vi que la sutura aguantaba y que no salía sangre. Unté el resto de la pasta de hierbas para evitar que la herida se infectara y con el hilo sobrante, apreté la aleta del otro lado y enrollé de nuevo el chaleco a modo de vendaje. No podía hacer más, solo esperar que fuera suficiente para que no muriera. Me dispuse a irme, pero de repente el dragón despertó, y viéndose libre se lanzó a por mi. Con una de sus patas me agarró por el cuello y me acorraló contra una gran roca. Pensé en lo peor, que hasta aquí llegarían mis días….Pero no. Tras mirarnos otra vez a los ojos como la vez anterior, sus pupilas se dilataron, me soltó y se alejó corriendo. Un dragón, un Furia Nocturna, me había perdonado la vida.

En todo el camino de vuelta a casa no pude dejar de pensar en ese dragón. Nunca imaginé verme en una situación así. Este día a sido de lo más intenso. Primero lo preparo todo para mi huida de este lugar infernal, luego me acobardo y no huyo, derribo al dragón más peligroso que existe, mi padre me da un baño de fría realidad y luego termino haciendo de curandero con el mismo dragón que derribé. Al menos ahora tendrán motivos para llamarme loco.

En cuanto llegué a casa, me deshice de la ropa que tenía puesta, pues estaba algo deshilachada y llena de sangre de dragón. La quemé en la hoguera y me puse unas prendas nuevas. Mi padre aún no había llegado, seguramente seguía ayudando en las labores de reconstrucción. Ya hacía un buen rato que había amanecido. Había pasado la noche en vela, pero no tenía gana alguna de dormir, creo que ni intentándolo podría. Lo que si tenía algo de hambre así bajé a la cocina y comí algo. Justo cuando terminé de comer oí que llamaban a la puerta, y que un gigante con pata de palo y bigote rubio con cara de viejo afable, entraba por la puerta.

\- Hooombre, dichosos los ojos, creí que te habían pillado – Bocón nunca cambiaría

\- ¿Quién, a mi? Nahh, estoy muy cachas para esos tíos.

\- Debe de ser eso – contestó con su típico humor – En fin, es hora de irnos.

\- ¿A donde?

\- A la arena muchacho, hoy es el día donde se os presentará ante la tribu a ti y a los otros elegidos como candidatos al trono de Isla Mema. Tu padre ya está allí

Mierda, con todo lo que me ha pasado en las últimas horas me olvidé por completo de ese asunto. Pero no había más remedio. Después de todo, ¿Quién soy yo para contrariar a toda una tribu? Solo esperaba que la fiestecita no durara mucho. No se porqué, pero quería volver al bosque.

Al llegar a la arena toda la tribu estaba en las gradas exteriores, gritando y celebrando, casi pareciera que hace tan solo unas horas, no hubiera tenido lugar un ataque de dragones. Había casas que reconstruir y gente con vendas debido a los raspones y heridas, ¿Pero que importancia tenía eso?¿Si van a decir que tres jóvenes, que todo el mundo conoce, serán nombrados candidatos al trono? Malditos vikingos.

Tal como había imaginado me acompañaron al centro de la arena el insoportable de mi primo Patán, elegido por su gran fortaleza, valor y habilidades para la lucha. Aunque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que un tío que apenas sabe sumar es de todo menos apta para gobernar un pueblo...pero de nuevo, lógica vikinga, no intentéis comprenderla. Y al otro lado, la chica más hermosa que veré nunca en mi vida. Astrid Hofferson, elegida por….pues por todo, ¿Quién no la elegiría? Si es simplemente perfecta. El mero hecho de tenerla tan cerca y poder mirarla de reojo hace que para mi el día brille un poco más, aún en medio de esta multitud de gente bárbara e incivilizada. Y no no digo solo porque tremendamente atractiva, no me toméis por un viejo verde. Es una persona maravillosa, siempre que la veo desde la distancia está ayudando a quien lo necesita, a su familia, a los vecinos, es igual, incluso es la única de nuestro grupo que no me insulta ni paga sus malos ratos conmigo, aunque no se si lo hace por lástima o por simplemente no meterse en asuntos que non le corresponden. Pero supongo que hay que dejar las cosas en su sitio, tantas imaginaciones no me harán bien. Ella es perfecta y yo un desastre, quizá en otra vida hubiera tenido suerte. Aunque me consuela un poco ver que todos los intentos de Patán por conquistarla acaban con el idiota en el suelo o con unos buenos moratones. Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, mi padre empezó con su discurso.

\- Amigos míos, en 7 días, estos tres jóvenes, iniciarán su adiestramiento y su formación para algún día, cuando llegue mi hora, ocupar mi lugar como Jarl de Isla Mema…..

El discurso siguió un buen rato. Lo cierto es que a mi me daba un poco igual. Yo no tenía madera de líder, y además, cuando lleguemos al adiestramiento de dragones, enseguida seré eliminado como candidato. Solo tenía que dejar pasar unos días hasta que me eliminaran del ritual y poder seguir con mi insignificante vida. Como había dicho mi padre, el adiestramiento de dragones empezaría la semana que viene, y lo haremos todos los jóvenes de mi generación. Así que a mayores de Astrid y Patán, también participarán los gemelos Chusco y Brusca y el gordote Patapez. Ellos no fueron elegidos como candidatos, puesto que los gemelos son un peligro andante, y Patapez, aún en un cuerpo enorme y fuerte, es un tipo reservado que solo estudia el libro de dragones.

\- Es increíble que te dejen estar aquí con nosotros jajajaja – Se burló Patán con su típico tono de macho superior – De hecho creo que es una vergüenza que estés aquí, solo lo estás por ser el hijo del Jarl, espera a que en unos días vean como acabo contigo jajajajaja.

Normalmente le hubiera contestado con mi habitual sarcasmo, aprovechando que al estar en presencia de mi padre, el no se atrevería a tocarme, pero hoy no estaba a lo que estaba. Solo quería salir corriendo al bosque. Así que empecé a caminar sin soltar palabra, dejando a Patán algo sorprendido, al verse ignorado. Lo que si no pude evitar fue mirar de reojo a Astrid, es lo que tiene estar enamorado. Ella ni siquiera me miró, estaba entre su familia, que la felicitaba por haber sido elegida como candidata al trono. Alcé la vista y vi que mi padre me miraba desde lo alto, para luego darse la vuelta y ponerse a hablar con Bocón. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa horrible sensación de soledad, de todo el mundo hablando entre ellos, y yo, sin nadie, solo, como una roca en el fondo de un lago. Pero ni siquiera eso me distraía en estos momentos, tenía que ir al bosque.

Sabía que corría peligro, que hacerlo era una estupidez muy grande, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre había leído y escuchado, que los dragones siempre van a matar, pero si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué el no lo hizo? La criatura a la todos temen me perdonó la vida, y necesitaba saber porqué.

Seguí caminando por buen rato, sin encontrar nada. Aún así tenía el presentimiento de que estaba cerca. Estaba herido, dudaba que pudiera volar con esa herida en la cola. Dudaba incluso de que siguiera vivo, el vendaje que improvisé bien pudo haberse soltado. Después de un rato de no encontrar nada y de tanto caminar sin rumbo, me entró bastante sed. Sabía que aquí cerca había una pequeña cala con un lago y una catarata. Es el lugar al que llevo años yendo para alejarme de la gente y su odiosa manera de vida. El único sitio en la isla en el que puedo llorar tranquilo sin que nadie me moleste ni me insulte por ello. Cuando llegué, bajé al lago para beber un poco, el agua de este lugar está deliciosa. Cuando me di por satisfecho me levanté, dispuesto a irme, al fin y al cabo ya estaba atardeciendo. Pero al darme la vuelta me quedé paralizado. Encima de una roca, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos brillantes estaba ese dragón, negro como la noche. El llamado hijo maldito del relámpago y la muerte, el monstruo capaz de crear tormentas, estaba allí, delante de mi.

Aclaraciones:

En este universo no existe el Skrill, por eso en su lugar son los Furia Nocturna los que tienen la habilidad de controlar las tormentas y de lanzar relámpagos. Pensé que debía tener el apodo de hijo maldito del relámpago por algo jajaja.


End file.
